


When Paths Cross

by LilyFlowerBlooms



Category: Rick and Morty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyFlowerBlooms/pseuds/LilyFlowerBlooms
Summary: J19ζ7 Rick also known as Doofus Rick and his Morty is trapped in the citadel when it is collapsing. While they are escaping something goes wrong and now rick is left to pick up the pieces. Along the way he ends up making a rather unexpected friend.





	When Paths Cross

J19ζ7 Rick sat on the couch, his head rested in his hands. It was all his fault. Blood still stained his burnt lab coat. The dark room seems to close in on him as his mournful sobs fill the silence.

“I’m so sorry, Morty” He whispered between sobs. The image of his Morty dying in his hands, cling to his brain.

_ “It’s okay Rick.” Morty whispered, his body growing colder. The hole in his abdomen seemed unreal as rick held him. Rick looked down on his grandson, his chest constricted. “I-i-its g-g-gonna be o-o-okay, Muh-Morty.” Rick stuttered out. Morty smiled grimly, Rick’s stutter always got worse when he lied. “Rick,” Morty started, stopping to catch his breath.  _

_ “Please, d-d-don’t blame yourself.” _

J19ζ7 Rick pressed his hands into his cheeks, sobs wracking his frail body. He had loved his Morty dearly. He had been planning to go to college in the fall. Now, he was gone and it was all Rick’s fault. It was supposed to be a simple mission, how had it gone so wrong?

He had just needed some Mixoson rocks. It was supposed to be a present for Morty, His going away present. The planet was normally uninhabited, it was a peaceful place. The damn Citadel of Ricks were to blame. Ricks fist dug into the couch, they had taken his Morty away from him.

_ Morty smiled weakly. “Thank you, for being so kind to me Ruh-rick.” Rick felt his heart being squeezed as he smiled weakly. “H-hey, D-don’t talk like that. Y-you’ll be fine.” He clutched Morty’s clammy hand. His broken portal gun taunted him from where it sat on the ground. _

_ “Rick, I-I-I love you.” _

_ Rick felt Morty’s grip fall limp, he clutched the boy tighter burying his face in his shoulder. Tears were flowing freely down his face as he sobbed mournfully over the smaller boy’s body. _

_ Gun fire sounded from nearby reminding him about the Galactic Federation nearby. He pressed a kiss against his Morty’s still warm forehead. He grabbed the portal gun and ran, taking the back hallways to the portal in the Morty nursery.  _

_ The halls were lined with dead Ricks, Morties, and soldiers. Blood splattered against the walls, handprints drug down the walls from where they tried to escape their deaths. J19ζ7 Rick shook his head as he maneuvered over a lifeless slumped over rick holding a severely dismembered Morty over him as a shield. Tears gathered in his eyes at the sight of these Morties being used as property. He quickly blinked them away before slipping in a pool of blood. He felt his chest constrict as the wind was knocked out of him. He staggered back to his feet, adrenaline running as he heard the sound of boots thundering bouncing off the walls. He took off running, hyper aware of the sound of his footsteps along with the hard panting of his breath. _

_ “HEY, YOU!” _

_ “ STOP RIGHT THERE!” _

_ He heard a voice yell from down the hall. The sound of weapons firing from behind him was his only warning before he felt a sharp pain in his side that took him to his knees. He winced as his hand went to the hole in his side. He felt his face pale as his hand came back soaked in blood. He heard the sound of the soldiers coming up the hallway. He smiled sardonically as he realized if the guards didn’t kill him he would die from blood loss. _

_ That was okay.   _

_ He didn’t want to be alive without his Morty anyway. _

_ He felt a boot in the middle of his back press him to the floor. The coppery smell of blood flooded his nose. He closed his eyes in preparation of his death, remembering all the years with his Morty.  _

_ What he didn’t expect was the sound of yelling and the sickening crunches of necks being broken along with the sounds of laser blasters. _

_ “Get up.” Ricked looked up to see a smaller hand outstretched. He looked up to see a Morty dressed in a black catsuit, a black eye patch over his right eye. Rick took the hand getting to his feet. He eyed all the weapons strapped to the smaller boy feeling intimidated by him. _

_ Eyepatch Morty tossed a pack at him. He fumbled to catch it. He realized it was healing glue from Zeta 9. Rick quickly slapped it on, watching as it mended the flesh back together. _

_ “ T-thank you.” He stuttered as the Morty looked at him impassively. “Yeah.” He replied before continuing. “Let’s get going, there are other guards not far away.”   _

_ J19ζ7 Rick nodded following him. They quickly made their way to the nursery where they found a large amount of morties huddled in the back, others severely wounded  or dead. Eyepatch Morty made his way to the control from, flipping some levers and entering a protocol to close down the nursery. _

_ J19ζ7 Rick noticed the morties looking at him with fear in their eyes. The pain of losing his Morty stabbed his heart as he looked at their cowering figures. Eyepatch Morty turned to him, his hands crossed over his chest as he looked at Rick impassively. _

_ “J19ζ7 Rick, you are going to help me with the care of all these Morties. I have identified you as the only Rick able to do this.” _

_ Rick raised an eyebrow, Surely any rick could care for these Morties. _

_ “I-I don’t understand, why me? He questioned curious as to why he had been chosen. “Due to the Citadel being compromised, all the other Ricks will use and abuse these Morties to save their own skin. You are more empathic than other Ricks and have shown your care for Morties. Therefore, you are the one most fit more this.” _

_ J19ζ7 Rick nodded, before setting to work locating the medical supplies along with having Eyepatch Morty organize the morties by their injuries.   _

_ After 15 grueling hours of operation and care the morties were taken care of. They thanked him profusely, some clinging to his coat tails while others hugged his legs. He smiled patting their heads. The Morty looked on at the spectacle quietly from where he sat perched in the control chair. _

_ “J19ζ7 Rick, if you wish to leave the portal in the back is open and set to your dimension. Just remember, you are always welcome here.” Eyepatch Morty said to him quietly as the other morties milled about talking amongst themselves. Rick looked at the boy curiously, he was quite different than the other morties. He reminded him more of a Rick than a Morty. _

_ “I-I Never asked, what's your name?” Rick asked nervously, still somewhat intimidated by the smaller man. _

_ “C-139 Morty” The Morty replied, his focus on the monitors in front of him. Some ricks trying to hack into the nursery had caught his eye. _

_ “I-i-if  you need me, you know where to find m-me.” J19ζ7 Rick stuttered starting to the portal. _

_ “Oh, J19ζ7 Rick.” C-139 Morty called, turning to look at him. _

_ “Yeah?” J19ζ7 Rick replied, his hand on the metal edge of the portal. His body cloaked in the green light. C-139 Morty grinned slightly. “Thank you.” Rick smiled proudly “N-no problem, h-happy to h-help.” _

__ Rick looked at his hands, the memory of them soaked in the blood of his Morty made his heart hurt. He noticed how his lab coat was soaked in blood and burnt. He made his way to the bathroom. He quickly stripped himself of the blood soaked clothes and stepped into the hot water. The water stung against the cuts on his skin. He quickly set to scrubbing himself clean. The blood seemed to be everywhere his fingernails, his chest, face, hair. As he scrubbed the thoughts of the morty who had saved him came to mind, C-139 Morty.  He was different than the rest of the Morties, unperturbed by the violence and gore. Rick shivered as he thought about how C-139 Morty had casually killed so many of the soldiers as well as one Rick who tried to take him. The ease in which he had snapped his neck didn’t seem human.

Rick reasoned with himself that the Morty must have been through a lot because of his Rick. That didn’t make him feel any better, the thought of the poor boy being abused hurt his heart. Rick watched the dark colors of blood run down his drain as he washed his hair. His thoughts moving to all the Morties at the nursery that would be needing a new Rick as he was pretty sure the Nurse Rick had been killed. Rick closed his eyes as he thought about his own Morty dying in his arms, he knew he probably wasn’t ready to take on the duties of a Nurse Rick. The pain was too recent, too fresh. 

Rick braced himself against the wall of the shower, letting the water run down his back. The hot water relaxed the taunt muscles in his back. He relaxed letting the water work the knots out.

Once he felt sufficiently better he grabbed a towel off the rack nearby and started toweling himself off. After sufficiently drying his hair he wrapped it around his waist. He caught his appearance in the mirror. He had been growing out his hair and it surprised him how much he looked like the other ricks. His Morty had suggested as a way to get the other ricks to stop harassing him. It had helped him blend in more. He smiled as he thought about how proud his Morty had been when heard that.

He wiped away the tears that clouded his vision before walking to his bedroom.  He grabbed a white tank top and a pair of spaceship boxers. The quiet darkness seemed to loom around him as caught a glance of a picture of him and his Morty together on his nightstand. Before a sob could claw up his throat he made his way to his kitchen, fixing himself a hot cup of tea. He sat in the kitchen drinking his tea. The hot liquid seemed to warm his insides as he quietly sipped it.

The stillness of the house set in as he sat there, no TV running, no laughing, joking, singing, just him in a dark quiet house. He hadn’t been alone in 5 years. It felt so odd to sit there without his Morty, drinking tea and laughing.

He didn’t realize the sobbing sound was him till he watched his tears fall into his tea. In a cynical way he wondered if it would make the tea taste better. He pressed his hand against his eyes, sobbing loudly as he whispered apologizes. The day reeling in his head as he remembered their lighthearted conversation this morning. His Morty talking about college and getting his degree. Rambling about all the beautiful girls he saw and how one actually looked at him.

_ His blood pulsing out beneath his hand, hot and sticky as he tried to apply pressure. _

If anyone had been listening they would have heard the mournful wails of a man who lost his only child. The long banshee cries that didn’t stop till late that night.

_ “R-Rick. Please don’t blame yourself. I love you.” Rick looked down at the small body in his arms. Blood covered him as he hugged him close. “I-i-I wont I promise.”  Rick whispered in the boys ear “I wont, I wont! I promise Morty, Just stay with me! Stay with me!” He cried, the feeling the body go limp in his grip. _


End file.
